10 things I hate about you
by Buckle
Summary: NOT LIKE THE MOVIE! Based on the poem from the movie though. Rikku X Gippal.


**A/N:** Hi!

Yes, this is a Rikku X Gippal, there are no secrets about that! Just a little one-shot.

Sorry about the delay with my other fic (for those reading it) but I started this and couldn't help but finsih it! Please check out my other Final Fantasy X-2 fiction if you aren't reading it already!

THIS IS NOT LIKE THE MOVIE! Except the poem. Roar.

If you like it, and like the idea afterwards, I can make this into a short story (10 chapters or so!) But for now, this seemed cute to me.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Final Fantasy, or 10 things I hate about you, nor the poem._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**10 things I hate about you**

Looking out from behind by new red motorcycle helmet, I see the Mushroom Rock Road whizzing behind me as my big red motorcycle speeds down the road gracefully. Heh, who'd suspect that I, _Rikku_, would be the kind of girl to drive motorcycles. Well...some could. I always did like an adventure, a challenge. Maybe that is why I would put up with you...

I'm not sure why I keep going on; I know what will happen. Talking, good-natured teasing, and so on, but maybe I just need a good laugh. Despite the fact you can be annoying, you're a pretty good guy. But there are some things I just hate about you...

Turning to Djose Temple, I drive over the bridge rather fast, causing people to jump out of the way like frightened little bugs not wanting to be squished. Pulling up in front of the temple, the big doors open and you come walking out, walking over to some guy with machina, but hearing my motorcycle. I'm clad in my old outfit, so no wonder you look a little surprised. After all, I bet you were just getting used to me in my bikini outfit. I like both, but I wore this today. I pull off my helmet, my hair spilling out from underneath it, for it is down with the exception of a few beaded braids in front. Goggles rest on my head, which I shove onto my neck, and I climb off my motorcycle. I smile, giving a little wave as you walk over. You have that cocky grin on your face, the one I am so accustomed too, and you walk like you own the world. Now I know what is going to happen, and the things I hate about you begin piling a list in my brain.

'_I hate the way you talk to me'_

"Hey Cid's Girl. What brings you here?" You say, grinning, and a smile automatically pops onto my face, punching you in the arm lightly.

"Hey! I have a name!" I say playfully. "And I'm dropping by to see if you guys need any help. I'm bored."

"I bet you came just to see me, didn't you Cid's Girl?" You laughed, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You wish! But really, is there anything I can help with?"

'_And the way you cut your hair'_

You ran a hand through your gelled, spiky hair, seemingly thinking. Your hair is always gelled back and spiky, making me want to stand on tiptoes and start messing up your hair so it is down. I like it better that way. Even as the wind blows, your spiky do doesn't mess up at all, proving that either you have great hair or you use lots of gel. Or both. I wish you would leave it down; it looks so much better that way. I mean, every time I look at your hair, the more and more I want to just jump up and flatten it, or spray it with a hose.

'_I hate the way you drive my car'_

Ignoring me, you walk over to my motorcycle, climbing on as if it was your own. Whistling, you start it up and drive it in a small circle, nodding approvingly.

"So who owns it?" You ask, making me quirk an eyebrow.

"I do," I retort, wishing you would get off my bike already.

"Wow. Cid's girl is a biker girl, who would have guessed." You say, chuckling, as you get off the motorcycle.

I walk back over to my motorcycle-machina, taking out the key and pocketing it, holding my helmet to my side with one arm. Checking over the machina, I make sure you didn't do anything to it as a 'joke' and narrow my eyes. Everything seemed to be in order, and I was watching you the whole time. I being to turn around, putting my helmet down on my motorcycle.

'_I hate it when you stare'_

I begin to turn my head but catch you staring at me. You've done this before, and if always makes me feel a little awkward. I've been stared at many times before, by many guys, but _you._ You've been my...well, I guess you could say friend. I've known you forever, and we've always teased each other. Sure there was that one thing...but that was just a fling...right? Why does my heart keep telling me no? You were off to the Crimson Squad, and I had just come back from working on the salvage ship, and now heading off to kidnap Yuna. We just...went our separate ways. Though we tease each other, I've caught you staring with that weird look in your eyes. That long lost look, that look of regret. That look makes me squirm, makes me want to just vanish. I'm not used to seeing you like that...and the look just makes me uncomfortable. I hate being uncomfortable.

'_I hate your big dumb combat boots' _

I turn around, looking at the ground and rocking from the balls of my feet to the heels. I find the ground is the only thing I want to look at, and I find myself staring at your big combat boots. You've been wearing combat boots for as long as I can remember, of course going up in sizes but they all looked the same to me. I don't get why you insist on wearing them; it is like they are part of you. But even with them, you are cute...

Wait. Gippal? Cute? So I admit it, he is nice looking.

'_And the way you read my mind'_

"Hey, are you checking me out Cid's Girl?" You joked, seeing me looking at him.

I fought a blush as I answered. "No way!"

You've always known what was on my mind. Some sort of weird mind-reading from knowing each other so long. I can tell when you are like that, but it always ticks me off that you can read me like a book, when I've worked so hard to keep my feelings hidden. No one else would know...okay maybe, but I always have a huge smile on my face. How can you look into my eyes and read them as easily as a children's book?

'_I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme'_

"Admit it Cid's Girl! You think I'm hot!" You exclaimed cockily, a couple workers looking around with interest, and I tried not to blush.

You are so sure of yourself, so cocky; it makes me sick. You always act like the king of the world, and you seem to believe that you are just _so_ good looking. Doesn't matter that it just _may_ be true; what stinks is that you know it. Of course, the girls who faun over you don't help to deflate your ego either. Your ego is one huge balloon that I just can't pop, even if I use my double daggers! Heh, Gippal is a Balloon-Ego-Boy. Hee Hee. I stuck my tongue out and gave you a punch in the arm. Apparently, my normal punch is just a _little_ hard, for you rubbed your arm.

"Awww, did I hurt wittle Gippy Wippy?" I teased, making a few workers snicker. "Gimpy Wimpy," I continued, and the workers snickered again. I smirked, placing on fist on my hip, thinking I had bested you. I should have known.

You smirked. "You changed the topic."

Grrrrr. Leaning forward, I gave you a nice hard push, and you chuckled as you barely moved.

"Cid's Little Girl thinks I'm hot. I feel so honored!"

"I do not think you are hot!" I defended myself, my brain fighting the blush that was in battle to take its place on my cheeks. "Why would I think Wimpy Gimpy is _hot?!_ Annoying, yeah, Cocky, yeah, arrogant, yea, hot, no."

_'Liar,'_ a playful voice taunted in the back of my head. Ignoring it, I grinned.

'_I hate the way you're always right'_

You began to walk to the temple, and I trotted and caught up with you, walking in stride with you.

"So how've ya been?" I heard you ask.

"Bored. Yunie and Tidus spend their time together, if not, Yuna is with Vindina, and Tidus is playing Blitzball. Wakka is trying to be a good dad and a blitzball captain at the same time, and Lulu is busy with Vindina." I pouted. "Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi have been locked up in the Chateau, having 'secret meetings' about some 'highly secret' plan. Baralai is all the way in Bevelle, and also busy with all the 'preatorness' because there has been some burglaries in Bevelle and everyone is all stirred up. Kimahri is traveling to Besaid to see Tidus, so he is somewhere. Brother is boring and weird, Buddy and Shinra are off with Pops doing some blueprints for yet another 'highly secret plan' that I didn't feel like going to." I whined as we walked into the temple. Well you walked, I sort of...bounced.

"Oh so I'm a last resort? I'm so hurt!" You joked, mock-hurt in your voice.

"Awww poor Gippy!" I joked, giving you a tiny hug.

"Oh, so Cid's Little Girl _does _still have feelings for me!"

'_Grrrrrrrr,' _I thought with annoyance, feeling my face getting a little warm.

"You don't seem to be arguing!" It was true; you had wrapped your arms around me too. Some people were looking at us oddly, so I turned and let my arms hang by my sides.

We walked through the door, and he led me to the Experiment. On the way, he had explained about how it wasn't working at all, and they couldn't figure out the problem.

"Well first of all! We need to get to the core, which means taking off this piece," I said, pointing to the torso piece. "So....we'll have to go over here and press this button," I said, rushing over and pointing to a well-concealed button that was about the size of her pinkie-finger's nail.

"Not-uh." You said, and I glared.

"I _know_ what I'm talking about." I said.

"Go ahead, push it," You said, standing on one leg with your other foot on your knee.

I smirked as I pressed the button...nothing happened. "Hey! What is going on?" I demanded of you, stamping my foot.

"I told you; it isn't responding to anything. Told you that it wouldn't work."

Why do you always have to be right? Especially at something I'm ace at, and so sure I'm right. It just makes it more embarrassing when you are right. You just _always_ are right; well usually. But you always manage to make me wrong someway! I hate it! I get so annoyed. Why can't the world let _me_ be right instead of you, the almighty Gippal? What did I do to make me destiny's favorite chew toy? 'Cause I'm getting sick of all the bite marks.

'_I hate it when you lie.'_

We spent quite some time getting to the core and fixing the Experiment until it was working again, talking about things in general. After finishing, we began to walk to the main temple area. After we walked out the doors and we were at the top of the stairs, you rested your arm on my head, and I stopped abruptly, looking at you, crossing my arms over my chest. Huh?

"Cid's Little Girl: the perfect armrest."

"Heyyyyy!!!" I whined, shoving your arm off my head. "And please don't call me Cid's Little Girl or Cid's Girl!"

"Alright," you said casually, and I had shock written all over my face.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I won't call you Cid's Girl..."

I smiled hugely. Finally, you were going to call me my name!

"...Shorty." You finished, and I watched you grin cockily, and I clenched my fist and stamped my feet childishly.

"Ooooooh YOU LIAR!" I angrily said as I tackled you, completely forgetting we were at the top of the stairs. We both tumbled down the stairs, and it was too much for us to handle as we both laughed. You breath was warm on my face, and your nose was an inch from my nose, as I felt the hard floor against my head. You grinned.

"I think I like this," you teased, and I wriggled, but you pinned me down. I had failed to notice anything else but your face in front of me as I stared into your single eye, and my face was emotionless. Imagine my surprise as you pressed you lips against mine, and instinctively my arms slid around your neck as I felt yours wrap around my waist. My brain was in shock, and then it began to yell.

_'Rikku no! No, no, no, no, no! STOP!'_

We rolled onto our sides, and I broke the kiss, looking into your eye with bewilderment, as you casually stood up, straightening as if nothing had happened. How could you do that? Just act all casual like nothing had happened at all. We hadn't been together for years! My heart was beating quickly as my mind slipped to that time in Luca...

_Paine and I were following Yuna, who had gone running through Luca randomly after something we couldn't see but she could. I believed her, though the idea that all the absence of Tidus had gone to her head passed my mind. She would stop at certain places, and then, she finally stopped at a dock, when we heard her say something out loud, maybe to herself, but not to us. Eventually she would tell me what she was seeing._

_"I may be confused but...it's okay," Yuna said, not to us, maybe to herself or something else..._

_"What's with you?" Paine asked Yuna._

_"A dream, I think. My heart won't stop pounding!" Yuna replied._

_"That's not a dream. Not if your heart's pounding like that. You and someone you care about are connected somehow. That's what it is." I told her._

_"How worldly," Paine said flatly. _

_"I've felt that way too," I said, mouth moving before I thought. I mentally smacked myself._

_"About who?" Paine asked._

_"I dunno," I teased._

_"Spill it," Paine ordered._

_"Maybe we can trade secrets," I offered._

_"You drive a hard bargain." Paine said._

"By the way, technically, I'm not a liar. I never said I was going to call you by your name Rikk, only that I wouldn't call you Cid's Girl."

Grrr, you outwitted me again. "Then can you call me Rikku?"

"Sure," you said, and I was careful about getting hopeful.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."  
I grinned and almost 'whoohooed' in joy.

"Get up Shorty," you grinned, and I realized I was still sitting. But then I took the 'Shorty' into consideration. You extended your hand to help me up.

"Hey! You said you would call me Rikku!" I said, as taking your hand and you pulled me up.

You laughed and looked up towards the ceiling, and then you looked back at me.

"I lied." You said and I frowned.

'_I hate it when you make me laugh'_

Walking over to me, you put both arms on my head horizontally, and put your head on your arms.

"Yep, Shorty is _still_ a good armrest." You joked.

I laughed, not knowing why. I should push you, pretend to get angry, get angry. Not laugh. You've always been able to make me laugh, even at my own expense. Once you said that 'You can laugh at yourself...I like that' and I just grinned. I remember when we were younger, and I got sad or angry, you could make me laugh...even if I would probably get mad at _you_ for something not too long after. Why do you have the power to make me laugh when I want to be mad at you? Around you, it seems I'm not allowed to sulk because you'd find a way to make me laugh again. I hate how you are the only one who can do that; after all, everyone always told me I was stubborn. And it doesn't help that you are _almost_ as stubborn. Not to mention you know exactly how to push my buttons, or make me laugh. No one knows your secret, not even I. You're sabotaging my stubbornness.

'_Even worse when you make me cry'_

The question was burning on the tip of my tongue. I knew I wouldn't rest without saying it. Your back was to me as you sauntered to the door. I had to ask you.

"Gippal..." I started slowly. "Do you still...?" I trailed off.

But I didn't need to finish, for you obviously knew what I meant. You stopped in your tracks, but didn't turn around. I saw you go stiff, as much as you tried to hide it. An awkward silence settled over us.

"...no," you replied, hesitating...was that a hint of _nervousness_ in your voice? You don't get nervous.

I knew I should have expected it, I mean, what else was I expecting. But that didn't stop my heart from being struck. My eyes began to water, but I didn't want to let you know I was crying. I didn't want you to know that you had power over the invincible Rikku, the Rikku no one could make cry. Except you...

A lump welled in my throat and a tear escaped from its prison and trickled down my cheek smoothly. I quickly turned around, not wanting you to turn around. None of the workers were inside, it was too stuffy. The M.C. (machina cooler) was in repair so they were all outside. Only sounds I heard was the thumping of my heart, and your footsteps as you walked away. The big door closed with a heavy thump, and my heart couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees on the cold floor, my head in my hands as clear tears slipped through my fingers. I could keep my tears through all that had happened, the sadness, my fears, my worries, but I couldn't take this rejection. I thought I was over you; you were the past, only a memory. And memories are nice...but that is all they are...that is all you are. Right? Of course...

Then why does my heart tell me something else?

'_I hate it when you're not around'_

So now, here I am, crying like a helpless little girl, my crying the only thing in the still silence. I'm all alone, and you aren't here. No one is here...I don't want to be alone...I want you here.

But you don't care, you said so yourself. I remember, when I first joined Yuna's pilgrimage, I missed you. Then I got over it, I grew up. No one would think so, but I did. Well, my heart did...or I just learned to block it out. I was too busy, you were in the Crimson Squad and for all I knew, you were dead. So, I find out during the two years after defeating Sin, that you were not only alive, but forming the Machine Faction. Not like I visited you, but I sure did know about you. And you remembered me too, but then again, you must have known I helped save the world. Not like you were impressed, or you didn't show it.

Come back Gippal, don't leave me here alone...I don't want to be alone. I don't like it when I'm alone, I want someone to be here with me...I want _you_ here with me. I've never been helpless; I'm quite strong, so why am I wishing for you like some abandoned child crying for their mama?

Because...now you've said...that you don't...you said no. That is all I needed to know, although not what I wanted to hear. My heart is clinging to you, though my body and mind pulls away. But...I want to know why? Why do I still feel that special connection? That connection like you understand me, you know me best. And you still do...and I still care about you.

'_And the fact you didn't call'_

I wiped my eyes, and listened, but no noise came. My heart dropped lower, if that was possible. You weren't coming back for me; you weren't calling for me to come out. You didn't care about me, to you; I was now just another person who happened to save the world twice. But then why did you kiss me? If you didn't care, if you said no, then why did you kiss me? Was I just another girl to you, just another girl who could fall for you? No, I wouldn't be like that to you. I won't be another girl, I'll be nothing. I'll disappear from you life, and you will disappear from mine. We'll both be happier that way. You don't care, so why should I? To me, you'll be the leader of the Machine Faction, and to you...I'll be Cid's Girl. Always and forever...it'll be better this way. ...No one cares about me...I have no where to belong...no one has time for me...not even you.

I don't have any place to belong, or that is what I feel like. Sure, I belong in Bikanel...sort of. But now Home is gone...and that is where I used to belong. Yuna and Tidus belong with each other, same with Lulu and Wakka. Plus, Lulu and Wakka belong in Besaid. Baralai belongs in Bevelle, Nooj in Mushroom Rock, and you in the Machine Faction. Paine was fine belonging with herself. Kimahri belonged in Gagazet, with the Ronso, Auron didn't have to belong because he was dead and in the Farplane. Well, I guess he belonged to the Farplane. Geez, even dead guys belong better than I do. I didn't notice that while thinking, silent tears slid down my face, slipping over my face and over my lips, leaving shiny streaks on my face. Glistening tears that I hadn't seen for so long...unless they were on someone else's face, in someone else's eyes. My heart hurt, but I had to pull myself together before anyone came in. But someone already had.

'_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you...not even close...not even a little bit...not even at all'_

I felt a warm weight on my shoulder and I lifted my tear stained face to see a familiar face standing behind me. It was you...Gippal...

Confusion must have been written across my face, but you just put your hands on my upper arms and pulled me up. I looked into your eye, my eyes asking questions my mouth couldn't form. You pulled me into you, and my head leaned against your chest and your arms wrapped around my back. My arms were limp at my side, before my brain started again and I put my arms around your back, and I felt like I've belonged there all along. I failed to realize that tears were still sliding down my face, and I looked up into your eye, as you looked into mine. You raised a gloved hand and wiped away a tear from my eye, just like in all the romantic movies. Nothing else mattered now but you and me, only you and me. You were the only thing I saw, the only thing that mattered.

"...But I thought you said...that you didn't love me anymore?" I asked softly, tears filling my eyes again.

You sighed, and appeared to be thinking, when abruptly you pulled me into a kiss which I accepted happily. You gently pulled away, and smiled while looking at me.

"I lied."

I leaned forward, kissing you again and those moments lasted eternity, and my happiness could fill the ages. At last, my heart was satisfied, and for once my brain had no objections. As I looked into your face, I couldn't help but think...

"_I hate that I love you"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: So do you like? It just came into my head. She is on a motorcycle because...

A)A motorcycle would look more like machina and seem more like it than a car

B)Think how odd a car would look driving down Djose Highroad or whatever it is called.

Hope they aren't out of character, I tried to keep them in character. I thought how this poem is a lot like Rikku and Gippal...

A M.C. (machina conditioner) is my poor idea for a Spiran name for an A.C. Just a quick thing so the stupid workers wouldn't be in the building.

Please review! It doesn't take much time and makes me happy!


End file.
